


Wink* Wink* Nudge* Nudge*

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Homework, Kisses, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2019, Sleepovers, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: A cute lil' study patrol :)





	1. Just Help Me Finish!

“If you wanted to do your homework we could have done patrol a different day.” Chat laughed as he pointed his direction towards the struggling Ladybug.

“Not everyone is a _genius_ like you. I just need to finish the chapters assigned and then I need to answer the questions.” She let out a loud groan of frustration. 

“We could call this a _study date_.” Chat winked.

She booped his nose. “Whenever we have those there isn’t much _studying_ that happens.”

“My point exactly.” Ladybug hit him for that one. Boyfriend or no boyfriend she needed to do this homework to boost her grade. “I can _help you_ if you’d like, Princess.”

She groaned, “If I don’t finish in ten minutes, I’ll give you permission to help.”

While Ladybug diligently read her pages, Chat Noir danced beside her. Like, literally, the cat was breakdancing, doing the disco, macarena, basically every cringe dance he could think of.

It might have been just barely three minutes later when Ladybug snapped, “My God! _Just help me finish_ , you stupid cat!”

Wink* wink* nudge* nudge*

“This is why I hate study dates.” Ladybug moaned as Chat started helping her.

Once Ladybug began answering the questions, Chat helped break them down so that the homework would go quicker. 

They ended up finishing in time to do a loop around the city that they protected.

“Race to the Eiffel Tower before we split?” Ladybug smirked.

And before she could get an answer Chat had already started running for the tower.

“CHEATER!” She started running after him.

“Haahaa!”

Chat did a backflip in mid-air and landed on the platform before his bug did.

“No fair!”

“It’s a _technicality_ …”

“Mmmm. See you in homeroom!” Ladybug called before using her yoyo to take her home. For once she finished her homework on time. Maybe a group study with her boyfriend wasn’t always bad.


	2. Goodbye Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could his Bug leave without a kiss goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been going back and betaing all of my old works and I decided that this could do with a better ending. If you're interested I have plenty of other fics you might just enjoy!

Later that evening, Marinette heard tapping on the glass. She was just about to fall asleep after getting ready, so the cat came at the perfect time. 

She let him in before once more slouching into her pillows. Chat Noir wasted no time in detransforming and smiled as he saw Plagg zoom off. 

Adrien moved her so that she was resting against his chest, before pouting, "You never gave me a goodbye kiss..."

Marinette let out a laugh and polked him in the chest. "You were a bad kitty. You cheated in our race."

Adrien kissed the top of her head, and with the arms wrapped around her began to tickle her. "Ah-AH-StAH-AAP!" 

He kept tickling, "Only if you'll give me a kiss!"

She wiggled from his hold and shifted her body so that she was now straddling his hips. He paused his tickling to look her body up and down. Marinette leaned her face down so that their lips were barely brushing against one another. "Not happening, Adrien."

He groaned and moved his hands to rest on her waist. He rubbed small circles before, out of nowhere, flipping them around. He kissed her neck up to her ear and whispered, "Can I at least spend the night?" 

Marinette shivered, "S-sure." That caused Adrien to grin before rolling off of her and nuzzling his face into her neck. 

A little timed passed before Marinette's stubbornness broke. She tilted her head so that their foreheads touched before kissing him on the mouth lightly. 

After a moment of surprise, Adrien's mouth followed after hers with a smile into the kiss. When they pulled apart, Marinette smiled, "No _goodbye_ kiss... but I hope you can settle for a _goodnight_ one instead."

Adrien kissed her again, "A kiss from M'lady is never settling!" He kissed her again. "But as much as I'd love to continue... we have school tomorrow."

Marinette sighed into him, and together, they fell asleep wrapped in one another's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, leave comments, and kudos please!


End file.
